


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

by apocryphile



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphile/pseuds/apocryphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can't stop dreaming about Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

As was her custom, Donna was working in Josh’s office in his absence, enjoying the peace and quiet. From her perch on his deliciously comfortable chair, she saw him pass the window, and she gathered up her papers and stepped out to meet him. There was nothing urgent, so she didn’t go as far as the lobby, drifting around the bullpen straightening stacks of folders and waiting.

And waiting.

She was about to set off on a lap of his likely other destinations, debating whether to start with Leo or Toby’s office, when he appeared, walking at about a third of his usual speed, brow furrowed. When he saw her, a jolt coursed through his whole body, as though she’d startled him, even though she was standing entirely still in the same spot where she’d been when he left. 

Remembering what his last stop of the afternoon had been, a flicker of fear set heat rising in her throat, and she followed him in to his office and closed the door. 

“Josh?” She tried but failed to keep her voice even.

He didn’t turn to face her straight away, and when he did, he looked her over as though she’d undergone some fundamental change in his absence. 

“Stanley thinks I should get over myself and just sleep with you already.”

His voice was so low and raspy she almost didn’t understand him, but she managed to piece it together. She couldn’t keep the surprise off her face, and as she gaped at him, wide-eyed, fingers pressed to her lips, he mirrored her expression, horror-struck.

“Oh, God. That just kind of… happened. I wasn’t going to tell you.”

She shook herself and stepped forward, laying a hand on his arm.

“I’m glad you did.”

He kept his head bowed, but he looked up at her from under his lashes.

“We probably shouldn’t talk about it. I’m sorry.”

She moved closer, making him lift his head to face her.

“We probably shouldn’t talk about it here, but we definitely need to talk about it.”

For a split second he looked like he might argue, but then his whole posture deflated. He looked tormented. Donna took a steadying breath, and forced herself into practical mode. 

“You don’t have anything I can’t reschedule tonight. Go home.”

“Donna…”

“I’m serious. You look like you’ve seen a ghost, and your head’s not in it. You don’t want to have a bad meeting with any of these guys, and you especially don’t want to have a bad meeting and then for someone to find out you’d just been seeing your therapist when it happened. Go home, sleep.”

He blinked at her.

“You said you wanted to talk.”

She nodded.

“I do. I’ll sort out your schedule and get us some food, I’ll be over in a few hours.”

She walked around him and opened his backpack, still slung over his shoulder, extracting anything he might conceivably try to work on – which left him with a week-old copy of the New York Times and not much else. She gave him a gentle shove and after a moment he complied and walked out of his office. She followed him halfway, and at the double doors into the lobby he turned and looked back at her, smiling, ever so slightly, for the first time. She felt a flutter of… something in the pit of her stomach, and as he disappeared from view, she had to resist the urge to just sag against the nearest wall. 

\---

Even though she was quite sure he’d ignore her instruction to take a nap, she left him until after 9, as keen for her own time to think as she was to let him rest. 

When she knocked, Josh was pacing the living room. He’d showered and changed, but as he was about to explain to Donna, sleeping had lately become less than relaxing. All in all, he was feeling no better prepared to face her than he had been before. 

But he opened the door before she had to let herself in, and managed to summon a smile, which grew of its own accord as she handed him an enormous pizza box and held up a six-pack of beer. She’d changed into jeans and one of his own frayed Harvard sweatshirts, her face free of makeup and her hair still damp from washing, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to hug her. Hurriedly setting their dinner aside, he did just that. 

“I’m really sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

She rubbed his back, trying not to let her posture betray her nerves. 

“Neither should you.”

He stepped back and searched her face.

“That’d take more therapy than I think I have time for. You, on the other hand, have the option of running away screaming.”

She shook her head emphatically. 

“’kay.” His smile chased away some of the haunted look from his face.

She slipped off her shoes – drawing another smile from Josh at the sight of her purple-painted toes - and they busied themselves putting pizza on plates and opening beer. When they sat and he tried to say something she hushed him and indicated the food. He finished half a slice before pushing it away and turning to her. 

“I feel like I should apologise again.” When she opened her mouth to respond, he held up a hand. “Talking about that with Stanley, it feels like a betrayal.”

“He’s your therapist, Josh.”

“Yeah, but…”

“If there was something bothering you, of course you should have talked to him about it.”

The worry in her eyes made him want to get it all out in the open as quickly as possible.

“It’s nothing bad…” He ran his hand over his face. “I mean, I feel pretty bad, but it’s not, like, anything that’s happened…”

Off her confused look, he steeled himself and took the plunge. 

“I’ve been having dreams. About you. About us. Having sex.”

She blushed all the way up to the roots of her hair.

“I’m sure Stanley told you it’s not that unusual…”

He bit his lip.

“It’s not. Certainly not for me. I’ve… well, it’s happened before. But…”

He nearly lost his nerve, but the visible effort she was making to hear him out spurred him on.

“Lately it’s been more frequent, they’ve been more vivid and, well…” He cleared his throat. “Um. They’ve been more… unusual. And really… really graphic. And I’ve…” Now he was blushing. “I’ve been, um, having more of a reaction to them. I’d, ah, wake myself up…”

He trailed off, fervently hoping he didn’t have to elaborate. 

She literally squirmed for a moment, gripping her knees then folding her arms and finally playing with her hair, and Josh forgot to breathe. Then she shut her eyes for a long moment, inhaled deeply, and looked straight at him. 

“And what did Stanley say?”

He quoted his therapist verbatim.

“That for once his services as an interpreter for my psyche were unnecessary.”

That actually raised a smile and he felt the tension easing ever so slightly. He still didn’t dare move any closer. 

“When did it start?”

He bowed his head, and his response was inaudible. She reached over to lift his chin, and he clasped her fingers against his jaw. He searched her face, trying to gauge her reaction, but released her before repeating himself.

“A couple of months ago.”

“A couple of months… Josh.”

“I was hoping it would stop. And I didn’t know… I mean there’s nothing he could do about it.”

“Yes, but if it was bothering you…”

He made himself look her in the eye, then.

“Please understand that it wasn’t dreaming about you that was bothering me. I… it was how often, and how intense it was, and how frankly weird some of them were…”

“Weird?”

He held up his hands, waving slightly as though to halt her train of thought.

“Nothing ‘bad’ bad. But… definitely more… adventurous than I’d be even theoretically interested in getting if I was imagining…” He set his jaw, determined to be honest. “When. When I imagine us together.”

She blushed again, then, but it was the more subdued, pretty, flirtatious glow he routinely went out of his way to elicit. She didn’t respond, though. 

“I didn’t want… this isn’t how I imagined we’d talk about this.”

She smiled gently.

“It’s OK. This doesn’t have to be the only conversation we ever have about us.” 

She found his hand again, squeezing lightly, and then settled their entwined fingers on her lap. “Tell me what else Stanley said.”

He took a deep breath.

“He pointed out that sex isn’t just about…” He swallowed. “…pleasure. It’s about intimacy, about focusing on another person, on the experience – the moment.” He laughed softly. “And that it’s relaxing, which for some reason he seems to think I could use.”

“So that was his advice? Go have sex?”

“Yeah.”

“With me.”

Josh covered his face with his hand. 

“He said… that it was pretty obvious that even if it was only unconscious, I’ve committed to you now. That there are no alternatives.”

He uncovered his eyes and smiled shyly.

“I don’t think it’s that unconscious, actually.” He paused, some of his usual confidence returning. “The committing to you part. The kinky sex part is all id, I swear.”

She shot him a look that was part affection, part exasperation, and part something else. 

“I think that’s probably the case for most people, don’t you?”

He chuckled.

“I’m not all that interested in how anyone else comes by their sordid fantasies.”

She considered him carefully for a moment.

“Was it really that bad?”

He sighed.

“Do I really have to answer that?”

She thought it over.

“I won’t say I’m not curious.”

He rubbed his eyes.

“I was kind of hoping we could get through this without having to take a tour of my twisted subconscious.”

She sat back and crossed her legs, releasing his hand but making no effort to move it from where it now rested on her ankle. What felt like whole minutes passed before she shot him a wicked little smile.

“OK. For now.”

His eyebrows shot up, but before he could muster a response she continued, in a more serious tone.

“And Stanley felt confident assuming I’d be… on board with this plan?”

“I told him I didn’t know, that there was no reason to think… but he seemed quite sure of himself.”

“Doesn’t that strike you as kind of problematic? Encouraging a patient to go off and hook up with someone they’re not already in a relationship with?”

He looked so confused she almost felt sorry for him, but arguing the rationale was giving her time to harness her rampaging emotions. And other sensations which were currently threatening to cloud her faculties. 

“He didn’t put it quite like that. I think… I mean, he’s kind of old fashioned.”

“He analysed your twisted sex dreams for you but he’s ‘old fashioned’?”

His eyes practically bugged out of his head at how quickly she seemed to have adjusted to the whole thing. 

“I… I think he still has a fairly one-sided view of, um, gender dynamics. He, ah, seemed to think I could… seduce you.”

She blinked at him.

“If you hadn’t blurted out what he said, back in your office, is that what you were planning to do to make this happen?”

“No! No. Donna, I’m not… trying to make this happen. I wasn’t going to tell you at all… although I think I’d have felt bad about that pretty quickly.”

“Your subconscious at work again.”

“Well, in this case I feel I’ve used my powers for good.”

“Your ‘powers’.”

He held up his hands.

“Yeah, OK. No.”

“I should think not.”

He nodded, looking her over, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“You’re not nearly as weirded out by this as I thought you would be.”

She considered him carefully.

“I’m in politics, Joshua. I know how to keep a straight face.”

“So you’re internally totally wigging out?”

“Not totally. But I could use some reassurance.” Her tone didn’t quite match the vulnerability she was laying claim to.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

“You’re going to make me tell you about the dreams, aren’t you.”

Her eyes sparkled with amusement, but she smiled gently and took his hand again.

“Not if you really don’t want to. And Josh…” She squeezed his fingers and looked at him intently. “I really appreciate you being honest with me. I know that wasn’t easy.” She pressed her lips together for a moment. “It wasn’t… all that easy to hear. But I want to be clear that I’m not offended, or… well, I’m a little bit uncomfortable, I guess, but I’m not going to keep you at arm’s length or anything.”

“I’m really, really sorry, Donna.”

“I’m also not going to let you apologise again.” Her smile returned. “Honestly, I can’t think of anything more gentlemanly than you seeing a shrink because your dreams about me got too explicit.”

His face lit up at her choice of words, and he pulled their joined hands towards him, lifting them and kissing her knuckles. 

“How about this – let’s check the news and eat some food, and then I’ll tell you about one of them. It’s actually kind of funny.”

She grinned.

“Okay.”

They ate in companionable silence, the sound of the television turned low so they could ignore the talking heads and scrutinise the ticker. When the first segment they’d watched began again, Josh clicked the set off. They’d drifted closer together as they relaxed, but when he turned to Donna, Josh’s expression was back to nervous.

“It occurs to me that I’m about to tell you a story about us having sex, and that maybe that’s not such a great idea.”

She wrinkled her nose.

“You’re going to tell me about a dream you had, to try and help reassure me that it’s not as depraved as I’m imagining… right?”

He considered her carefully for a moment, gauging her level of discomfort. 

“I don’t know whether to hope it is or it isn’t. I kind of want to know what you think is an acceptable level of depravity.”

“Well, why don’t you tell me and I’ll let you know what I think?”

“But what if…”

She cut him off.

“Josh, I’m not made of candyfloss.”

“Now what if I told you that that… ow!” She had elbowed him in the ribs, which oddly made him feel rather more relaxed. 

He took a deep breath, and settled back in his seat. 

“Location was definitely a big part of the weirdness, a lot of the time. This one was, get this, at the Wisconsin State Fair.”

He was angling for a reaction and he got one – she burst out laughing.

“Have you ever even been to the Wisconsin State Fair?”

“Yep. One of my law school buddies had his bachelor party there, would you believe.”

“That’s actually a pretty neat idea.”

He nodded.

“It was fun.”

“We were probably there at the same time. I worked there every year until I left.” 

“Don’t tell me.”

“Yes, it was for my uncle…”

“The cheese guy.”

“Dairy farmer, Josh, and it’s… I’m not having this argument with you again.”

“’kay.”

She tilted her head questioningly.

“Where, exactly, at the fair?”

“Guess.” His expression indicated there was an obvious answer.

Her eyes widened.

“No…”

“Yep.”

“On the Sky Glider?”

He nodded, looking faintly embarrassed. The Sky Glider was one of the icons of the fair, a brightly coloured if slightly rickety-looking chair lift that carried passengers from one end of the enormous grounds to the others, ten feet or so above the crowds. 

“Everyone makes out on the Sky Glider.”

“We did a little more than that.”

“How would that even work?”

He opened his mouth but she held up her hand.

“Do I want to hear this?”

He closed his mouth and waited, knowing she wouldn’t be able to resist asking.

“Did it at least abide by the laws of physics?”

“And public decency, in fact. There was a blanket involved. And we didn’t actually, ah… we just…” His fingers twitched with the effort of not adding a descriptive gesture.

For a moment the look she gave him was indistinguishable from her expression when he’d told her about his Mom buying him shoes, and then all of a sudden she’d crossed the distance between them on the couch and was kissing him, hard. For a split second, he froze, but then, groaning deep in the back of his throat, he responded with gusto. After several breathless, frantic minutes, Donna had edged her way into his lap, and they were nose to nose, gasping for air.

“Wh… what was that for?”

She shook her head, still catching her breath, grinning at him so fondly he thought his heart might burst. When she managed to speak, her voice was as cheerful and teasing as if she’d just pulled one of her more elaborate pranks.

“You can’t even say it! You ridiculous man, you’ve tied yourself in knots over these things you’ve been dreaming about, and you can’t even say it out loud! You’re just so…” She leaned in and finished her sentence in a whisper against his lips. “…sweet.” She touched her lips to his for a moment and then leaned back to look at him.

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually offended by that.”

His brow furrowed.

“No, I’m just…” He shook himself as though to clear his head, and closed his eyes for a moment, looking genuinely surprised when he opened them again to find her still in his arms. “Donna, what…?”

She shifted from kneeling astride his lap to actually sitting on his knees, leveraging herself with her hands on his shoulders as she moved. His confused expression didn’t fade as she repositioned her long legs, and she ran her fingers through his hair, hoping to reassure him, before she explained herself. 

“Somewhere in the middle of all that you told me you were committed to me, Josh, and I should have reciprocated.” She nodded to herself. “Because it’s true, I am. And… whether Stanley said so or not, I don’t think it’s doing either of us any good to wait any longer. There doesn’t seem to be much reason to, anyway. It’s the second term, the President’s in good shape right now…” She smiled. “My dreams about you haven’t become suddenly more peculiar, but I still have them… I have done for years. And if… if what you need right now is intimacy, and release… I want to give that to you. I want us to have that, together.”

It took him a couple of tries before he managed to start speaking.

“I just… What I… I don’t just want sex, Donna, my unconscious… whatever be damned. If we’re together, I want… I mean I think we should be more than just sleeping together.”

Her smile could have melted a glacier.

“Josh, we already have almost everything else. We understand each other, we trust each other, we look out for each other… we spend almost all of our time together, whether we’re working or not. Eventually, sure, there will be other ways for us to build our relationship, but those will come in time. If for now, the way that we can be together is to… be intimate, when we can and just keep being… us the rest of the time… that sounds worth it to me.”

He blinked a few times.

“I love you,” he blurted. “I should have said that first. Not that I dream about you every night or that I’ve imagined you doing things…”

She cut him off with a kiss.

“I love you too,” she murmured, inches away from his mouth. She moved to kiss him again but suddenly her expression changed and she leaned back with a curious look in her eyes.

“You didn’t plan this, did you?”

“Plan this?”

“This wasn’t you taking Stanley’s advice and seducing me?”

“I assure you, Donna, I had no earthly idea that telling you we once had dream sex on a chair lift was going to get this kind of a response.”

She giggled.

“Fair enough.”

She leaned in again, but broke off once more, chuckling louder.

“Do you think Stanley planned this?”

He laughed incredulously. “Do I think my therapist came up with an elaborate scheme to get me laid in the forty minutes I spent spilling my guts to him about the erotic torture my subconscious was subjecting me to?”

Her eyebrows shot up.

“Erotic torture?”

“Trust me, the State Fair one was pretty tame by comparison.”

She shook her head in disbelief.

“And you couldn’t even tell that one properly. I would never have expected you to be such a prude.”

His mouth dropped open in mock offense. 

“I was trying to be polite.”

The gleam in her eyes was positively predatory, and she nudged her hips forward. He began to wonder just how off-base his dreams had been. 

“I’d say the time for politeness has passed.”

He returned her heated look.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah…” She was practically purring.

He tugged the voluminous sweatshirt over her head, grinning appreciatively at the sight of the form fitting shirt she had on underneath, an old favourite so frayed by years of washing it was faintly translucent, revealing nothing but bare skin underneath.

“Wow.”

She hummed contentedly as he ran his hands up her sides and over her back, letting her head fall back as he squeezed her shoulders. When he pressed his lips to the column of her throat she gasped, and he paused for a moment, progressing downwards only when she gently tugged his hair. When his mouth met the fabric of her top he stopped again. 

“Donna?”

“Mmmm?”

“If we don’t stop now, I…”

She tilted his chin up to look at her, and there was no hesitation, no discomfort, nothing but warmth and affection and arousal in her eyes. 

“Don’t stop.”

He beamed.

“’kay.”

They kissed again, lips and tongues and teeth colliding, still finding their rhythm. Donna traced the curve of Josh’s ears with her thumbs and he shivered, and she giggled delightedly. 

“Good to know,” she whispered. 

He hid the dazed look on his face by ducking his head back to her breast, and she fell silent as he nuzzled the soft cotton gradually out of the way, moving in short, determined strokes until his lips closed around her nipple. She gasped and arched against him, eliciting a moan that vibrated around the soft peak. It puckered and hardened in his mouth as he nipped, gently, and began to suck. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she rolled her hips over his.

“Josh,” she murmured.

He didn’t respond, at least not with words, kissing her flushed skin and switching sides, not bothering to move the thin material aside this time. The sensation of him teasing her through the cloth was almost too much, and she struggled to get her breathing under control. She felt his hands at her waist, preparing to take her shirt off, but when he moved his head away to pull it up she whimpered. Chuckling, he touched the damp spot with his tongue before stripping her, and she hissed when the cold air hit the places where his warm mouth had been. He paused to rake his gaze over her and she tried to re-assert some control, tossing her head and angling her shoulders for him.

“So? How does reality measure up?”

“So far, so indescribable.”

She made a mental note to get him down to words of three syllables or less, in short order, and started unbuttoning his shirt, exaggerating the swirls her fingers traced on his chest as she exposed his skin, inch by inch. He inhaled sharply when she reached his scar, watching intently as she traced the outline of the puckered star shape and then leaned in and pressed her lips to it. 

“That feels good…” he murmured. 

She straightened up to look at him, a storm of emotions playing across her face.

“That’s…” she trailed off, lost for words. For a moment she looked close to tears, but she bit her lip, and after shutting her eyes for a moment smiled incredulously. “That’s kind of cool, isn’t it? That it’s where you got hurt but now…”

“Yeah,” he whispered, nodding, and ran his hands through her hair.

She smiled again and bent back to his chest, working faster now to rid him of his soft flannel button-down. He shifted from side to side to help her pull the shirt off his shoulders, and chuckled when she squeezed his upper arms and nodded approvingly. 

They stopped for a moment, quietly absorbing their newfound knowledge of each other. Then Josh gathered Donna into his arms, tugging her close to feel her bare skin against his. He shifted forwards on the couch and she crossed her legs behind him, bringing her hips flush with his, drawing out a breathy moan as she rubbed herself against his growing erection.

He cradled her head, and pressed his lips to hers, waiting until her breathing had steadied before pulling her closer still and sliding his tongue into her mouth. She responded hungrily, pushing him back against the couch and tightening her grip on him with her arms and legs. Communicating in touches and stifled hums, they adjusted the pace of their movements until they’d fallen into a shared rhythm, savouring long, wet kisses between breathless pauses, hands roaming, the motion of their hips becoming more insistent. 

When the friction threatened to become unbearable, Josh stilled Donna’s movements with a tight hug. She nuzzled his shoulder and whimpered softly when he leaned back to look at her. He smiled and she grinned back, running her fingers over his mouth. He nipped her thumb and then took her hand.

“Shall we…” He tilted his head towards the bedroom.

She nodded enthusiastically, but made no move to disentangle herself from him. 

“Alright then,” he muttered. “Hold on tight.”

He lifted her as she was, wrapped around him. He staggered for a moment and she squealed, and as he steadied himself on the back of the couch and tested his balance, she erupted in a torrent of giggles. He managed four careful steps before pinning her against the nearest wall, swallowing a groan when she shuddered and arched away from the cold surface. She kissed him roughly, dropping her feet to the floor and rising up on her toes, her arms wrapped around his head. He tilted back until she lost her footing and caught her by the hips, nudging her a few steps further along the hallway, but they soon got distracted again. Leaning against each other, breathing hard, they let their hands wander lazily. 

“I love you,” Donna whispered, and then raised her voice. “I love you.”

Josh smiled slightly dazedly.

“You said that.”

“I’m gonna be saying it a lot.”

He hooked his fingers through her belt loops and tugged.

“Good, ‘cause I love you too.”

Overwhelmed for a second, she looked down, a wide and slightly bashful grin lighting up her face. His heart absolutely soaring, Josh found her hand and, finally, led her gently to his bed. 

In the dim light of his room they faltered, the magnitude of the change this would bring to their lives sinking in a little. They’d spent days worth of time working in his living room, and many more just hanging out, but since his recovery Donna hadn’t seen the inside of his bedroom, and having her on unfamiliar ground brought reality crashing back in. They stood hand in hand at the foot of his bed, and Josh hastily offered her an out. 

“Making out on the couch was really – really – great. We can just stick to that for tonight… for now, for as long as you want. Or…”

He trailed off, knowing he should suggest a further retreat back to the lines they’d just hurdled, but reluctant to put it into words. Before he could muster the necessary resolve, she hushed him with a finger to his lips.

“Making out on the couch was lovely, and we should definitely do more of that. But not right now.”

When he tried to respond she slid her finger into his mouth and he quickly got the message, biting down gently. She snaked her other arm around his middle and pressed her lips to his shoulder, nudging one of her feet between his and deliberately bumping her hip against the swell of his erection. He hissed through his teeth at the sudden pressure, and reflexively clutched her ass, trying to suppress the urge to grind against her as hard as he could. When she trailed her hand down his chest to the button of his jeans, letting her nails lightly graze his skin, he couldn’t hold back a low groan of anticipation. She smiled impishly and kissed him, hard, and he took the opportunity to shuffle them sideways to the bed and pull her down next to him. 

She immediately pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, and he moaned and bucked under her as she leaned forward. Before she could reach his mouth he ducked his head and recaptured her breast, drawing a high-pitched gasp as he grazed the stiffened bud with his teeth.

“Josh…”

“Feels good, huh?”

She nodded, mouth open, eyes unfocused, and suddenly he absolutely positively had to get her naked, fast. Fumbling with the zipper, he rolled them over so he could pull her jeans down, promising himself that at some point in the future, hopefully very soon, he would take the time to explore every inch of the exquisitely flushed skin he was uncovering. Her panties, little more than a scrap of rich teal lace, set his pulse racing even faster. He considered ripping them off her, but he compromised by using his mouth, spreading her legs and nuzzling her, hard, before gripping the wet strip of fabric between his teeth and tugging it down. The noise she made was indescribable, and he used both hands to finish stripping her of her underwear before settling back between her thighs. Pursing his lips, he blew a stream of warm air into her drenched, glistening curls and she shivered, but before he could touch her she tugged on his hair. 

“I want you…” she panted, “…inside me.”

Nodding vigorously, he crawled up the bed, and their hands tangled together at his waistband. He almost yelled with relief when she freed his erection from the confine of his jeans, and then lost his balance trying to kick them off, collapsing on top of her. Giggling, she slid her hand into his boxers and ran her fingers lightly the length of his penis. He moaned through clenched teeth, and she took pity on him and swiftly stripped him bare. 

They paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of each other naked, finally, and then lurched together, colliding with such force the bed shook. Hands, mouths, legs, they rolled across the comforter in a desperate tangle, grinding and squeezing until Josh couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Condom?” He could barely manage that one word. He already knew she was on the pill, but he couldn’t imagine not asking.

She shook her head. 

There was one patch of light from a gap in the curtains, almost in the middle of the bed, and Josh carefully positioned Donna in it so he could better see her face. Their breathing was ragged, noisy in the stillness of the evening, but with some effort he managed to speak through the haze of his arousal.

“You’re so beautiful I don’t even know where to start.”

Smiling blissfully, she ran her hands up his chest.

“You too.”

“I love you.”

Her smiled widened, and she pulled him down to lie on top of her.

“I love you too, Josh.”

They fell silent, concentrating on the sensations of their bodies sliding together. Josh pressed his lips to Donna’s shoulder when he felt her fingers wrapping around him, guiding him to the right spot. As the tip of his penis pressed against her warm, wet, swollen folds, he raised his head to look into her eyes. A look of total concentration on her face, she lifted her legs to wrap around him and he gasped, unable to hold back any longer. He thrust into her in one long, slow stroke and she held his gaze as she arched underneath him. 

As one, they reached down to the place where they were now joined, as though to reaffirm that it was actually happening. Their fingers tangled, and they explored together, showing each other where to apply pressure and where to tease more gently, until Josh’s last vestige of restraint crumbled and he ground into her, hard, rotating his hips, lifting one of her legs to push deeper still. 

“Oh my God…” her head fell back.

“Tell me what you want,” he grunted. 

“Do it again,” she whispered, and he complied with gusto, setting off a flutter of tremors through her whole body. When her sex clenched around him he saw stars, and a stream of inarticulate noises spilled from her lips. Taking the initiative, he rolled them over, steadying her with his hands on her hips as she adjusted her legs, eyes widening at the overpowering sensations of this new angle. 

When she shifted her weight onto her knees it pulled her up slightly, but it also tightened the muscles of her core around him and he yelled his appreciation. Beaming, she repeated the motion, and he mirrored the rocking of her hips, moaning continuously now. They began to build a steady rhythm, thrusting together, roaming hands meeting and clutching above Josh’s head, Donna’s body stretched taught over him, mouths open but not quite touching, breathy sighs and low groans rolling together in the rapidly heating air.

Donna pulled one hand free and ran her fingers through his hair and then slowly, deliberately, traced the contour of his ear until she found the spot she’d happened upon earlier. A shiver ran through his entire body and he croaked a noise that might have been the beginning of her name, lost in a frantic gasp. Knowing he only had a few moments left he moved his hands back to her hips, pinning her down so his upward thrusts would push him further into her. His eyes slammed shut and a roar erupted from his throat, and he fumbled for her clit and pressed up as his cock swelled and pulsated. She shrieked his name as he spilled inside her, her inner walls twitching with every spasm, prolonging his orgasm, and he focused all his attention on caressing her, tracing tight circles around the swollen bundle of nerves until she started rising up on her knees, shaking.

“Jooooosh…”

Mesmerised, he watched as her whole body convulsed, setting off a wave of contractions he felt all the way down to his toes. Her whole body went limp and he eased her down onto his chest, and for a moment they just gazed at each other wordlessly, gasping for breath, breaking into slow, slightly disbelieving smiles. 

“That was…” she trailed off, lost for words, and he chuckled softly.

“Yeah.”

Josh focused his attention on pulling out of her as carefully as he could, still touching her lightly, moving his warm hand over her swollen, soaking wet sex to soothe any ache after he withdrew, but she showed no signs of discomfort, watching him with hooded eyes. He continued stroking her, using his other hand to coax her onto her side next to him, pushing himself up to kiss her and then turning his attention to her breasts, letting her guide his movements. After a few more minutes of breathless caresses he got the reaction he’d been looking for – she went completely still, and then with rich moan he knew he’d remember until the end of his days, she came again. He held her tight as she quaked against his hip, not as hard as the first time but for longer, her breathing evening out with every receding wave until she was humming contentedly in his arms. 

“Wow,” he murmured.

“Isn’t that…” she gasped, and tried again, “…supposed to be my line right now?”

“We can share.” He kissed her temple, smoothing down her hair. “That was… you are the most beautiful, sexiest woman I’ve ever…”

“…dreamed of?”, she finished for him, and he laughed happily.

“That was so much… infinitely better.”

“Even though it was in your bed in your apartment?”

“Especially because of that.”

She nuzzled his shoulder, fingers tracing lazy, random patterns over his belly. He tightened his grip on her, kissing her forehead and then her nose and then both corners of her mouth before capturing her lips. 

“You know what the best part is?”, he asked after a moment.

“Hmm… what is it?”

“You’re still here.”

“And I’m not going anywhere.”

She wrinkled her nose.

“Well, hold that thought. I’m going to the bathroom, but that’s it. I’m coming back after that.”

He laughed and slid off the bed, helping her up, offering her his pyjama top from the back of a nearby chair and making no effort to conceal his delight when she shrugged and waved it away. He called after her.

“There’s a spare-“

“I know,” she shouted back. 

For a moment, alone in his room, Josh was at a total loss. He turned in a slow circle, and then busied himself collecting their discarded clothes and shaking out the comforter and the pillows. When he straightened up, Donna was standing in the doorway.

“So, I lied a minute ago. I’m actually going into the living room to clear up, then I’m coming back to bed.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Also, I want more pizza.”

He laughed.

“I’ll be right with you.”

\---

When he joined her she’d slipped on his shirt, and was standing by the window looking out into the darkness. He stepped up behind her and slid his arms around her middle, and she covered his hands with hers. 

“You OK?”

She caught his eye in their reflection in the glass and smiled reassuringly.

“I’m really good. Just… letting my brain catch up.”

He nodded.

“Yeah.”

They stood together, breathing in sync, watching headlights dance across the trees and buildings of the quiet street, taking stock of a brand new version of reality.

Donna’s stomach rumbled.

Giggling, she disentangled herself and wandered over to grab a slice of pizza. She hopped up onto the kitchen counter to eat it and Josh became completely distracted. She extended one long leg in his direction and just managed to nudge him, and he caught her foot, running his hand up her leg as he approached. When he was standing in front of her she slid the remains of the food aside, wiping her mouth with her hand, exaggerating the gesture, licking her fingertips. He slid one hand over each of her knees, nudging them apart.

“Now this, I’ve dreamed about.”

She giggled.

“Not in this kitchen, though.”

“Too pedestrian?”

“Much.”

He sighed.

“Also, in my dream, we hadn’t just already had really…” He looked her in the eye for emphasis. “…really amazing sex.”

“Rain check?”

“Definitely.”

He lifted her off the counter and they quickly cleared up the remains of their abandoned dinner. Donna drifted back to the bathroom, and Josh snapped back into work mode for long enough to track down and plug in their cellphones and work out what time to set the alarm for. Feeling inordinately proud of himself, he padded back to the bedroom and found Donna wearing his cherished Mets boxers and rummaging through his t-shirt drawer. Eventually she slammed it shut with a triumphant shimmy, wriggling into a blue shirt he vaguely recognised but couldn’t identify without seeing the front. When she turned, arms extended in a “ta-da” pose, he burst out laughing. 

Betting on his habit of buying t-shirts or sweatshirts wherever he went – which she’d benefitted from handsomely over the years – she’d unearthed his Wisconsin State Fair shirt, which even featured the outline of the Sky Glider as part of the colourful logo. He roared with laughter. 

“Perfect.”

“We’ll have to go one year.”

“Sure, but I have to tell you, I’m not actually all that into exhibitionism, so we’ll just be making out on the chairlift like everyone else.”

She affected a theatrically overdramatic pout and he offered her a consoling hug, edging them towards the bed. She slid under the covers and shuffled over, rolling onto her side and patting the space next to her invitingly.

“Want to come and tell me what you are into, then?”

He moved so fast he nearly tripped over his own feet and they were both giggling uncontrollably as they curled up together and he reached to turn out the light. As the room plunged back into darkness, with Donna cosily tucked up in his arms, Josh heaved a long, contented sigh – which quickly turned into a huge yawn. Donna gave him an affectionate look of concern. 

“You haven’t slept properly in ages, have you?”

“Not so much, no.”

“Well then. Your allegedly tasteful and restrained fantasies will keep.”

She kissed him softly, and then turned over in his arms so he was spooned against her back. He tightened his grip on her middle.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, and then, after a pause, “Sweet dreams.”

He poked her in the side and she squirmed, but he got hold of her arms before she could retaliate. She arched back to kiss his cheek and he let her go, sliding his hands under her shirt to fold over her stomach instead, his thumbs resting neatly in the indentation of her belly button.

“No dreams,” he mumbled into her hair, “no need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written explicit sex before, and, I'm not gonna lie, I'm terrified. Whether I'm more terrified of my Mama accidentally finding out or of it just being embarrassingly awful, I'm not sure. 
> 
> Feedback is, as per usual, coveted and pored over and cooed at. I might be too scared to read it for a while, but I'll get back to you eventually...


End file.
